Once Enemies
by that ninja kid
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new student and her first impression of Sasuke Uchiha isn't a good one. In fact it leads them to being enemies, but something begins to bother Sasuke, something about Sakura. AU, SasuSaku.


**For those of you who read Cherry Blossoms by that ninja kid you already know who I am and that I had been planning on starting another story. Well here it is, read it, enjoy it, and finally, review it. **

**Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**BTW, this is Sakura's point of view.**

* * *

If one more student came up to me and asked me what I thought of the school I think my head would explode. Walking the hallways to the last class of the day I found it was gym. It was easy to find. I took the bag of my gym clothes and got changed in the locker after getting myself a locker via the teacher.

She told me to just go out and join my class after I got dressed. Fine with me. I changed into my black shorts, and pink racer back tank top. My black running shoes squeaked a little after each shifting of my weight. I had my hair pulled into a ponytail and I smiled at the teacher. I wasn't too late. He was getting to the end of the list when he called my name.

"Haruno, Sakura?" he searched my unfamiliar face and I nodded to assure him that his educated guess was right. "Good, everyone's here. Today we're playing dodge ball."

There were groans from some and no reaction from others. One reaction in particular that caught my attention was this blonde girl staring at a guy. She watched his reaction and based her own on his. I made no face and followed the class up to the smaller room we would use for our smaller class. The teacher tossed the dodge balls onto the floor, equal number on both sides, and blew the whistle.

I hung back, this round would be to evaluate who was the star players, who was offense and who was defense. Then it my reflexes reacted fast as a ball whizzed by my face and I figured that it came from the boy with the black hair. His dark eyes looked cold and distant, the girls on his team stood close to him, though he moved a lot. His eyes tracked a blonde boy on my team who, skillfully, dodged a ball from someone only to be crushed by on of the black haired boys.

I can't describe his hair any other way than this, it reminded me of a duck's butt. I watched as the people fell from the powerful hits beside me and others return equally powerful throws. Some hid, some just couldn't throw, but then finally he hit me. I realize because I was the last. He hit me in the face, of all the places available to hit me with the dodge ball, it had to be the face. He had obvious control, so it had to be intention, or he just didn't care.

The teacher whistled the whistle and everyone reassembled on the floor. I grabbed a ball and held it tightly. After watching them I was ready to join and conquer them. This has always been my plan of attack. The final seconds before the whistle was blown, for the last time, I watched the star players and their movements. None of them aimed at me, I was no threat to them as of yet. I waited for a second and then let my dodge ball go like a canon. It hit the blonde girl it the gut, she dropped the dodge ball she was holding, a more shy and timid girl picked it up. She used it to block a few and she dodged gracefully but when she tossed it at the closest person they caught it and she was out.

I took the chance to pick up another dodge ball as I heard the blonde boy yell out something to me, "Hurry pinky! You and me are the last, let's get them!"

Sure enough I looked around us to see we were all alone on our side, but there were nearly five on their side. A grin found it's way onto my face. The dodge balls they had been throwing were all on our side, I kicked a few back and stepped up to the line, only one held onto a ball and he knew better than to throw it now.

Duck Butt held onto one, he glanced from me to my blonde teammate nonchalantly. My teammate hurled a ball at on girl hiding in the corner, she was struck and left the floor. The guys practically dived for the ball on their side, taking this as my chance I shot mine at one of them and struck them in the back. It connected to his back with a loud _smack!_

Down by two the three remaining looked cautiously at my side.

I waited for the ball drifting back towards my side to get closer, already clutching one, I wanted to keep them on our side, we were still out numbered. Taking a breath I heard the ball flying towards him, it hit him square in the chest, it was still in the air, I reached for it and somehow managed to keep a hold on it. The kid who had been laying back the whole time left the floor and now it was down to two.

"Nice catchy pinky," my blonde teammate praised me.

"I have a name," I muttered. I targeted the other enemy and struck them as they ran to dodge my throw. Duck Butt was the last one.

"I know," he hesitated. "I just didn't catch it when Kakashi sensei said it."

"Sakura Haruno," I answered. I watched as the ball left his hand faster then they left mine, it was aimed at me but I dropped to my knees and it flew over me, it struck something behind me and I heard the gasp from the out crowd. Looking up there was a smirk on Duck Butt's face. I looked behind me to see my blonde teammate clutching his nose, crimson blood dripped from his nose.

Picking up the ball that hit him, I grabbed another, and then a third.

I faced my opponent, Kakashi sensei had another student take the boy to the infirmary. I set one down and rolled it towards him, confused, he reached down to grab it but his eyes never left mine. I didn't make any movement. Now fully standing he walked up to the line on which I was inches from.

Being a whole three feet away, he said something to me that only I could hear, "Just do everyone a favor and get out already, I always win."

"So cocky for someone with hair like that," I couldn't help myself.

"Hair like what?" he looked confused and slightly irritated.

"Looks like a duck's butt," I answered. With his expression it was clear I had bushed a button or two. He stepped back and threw his dodge ball at me, full force. Holding up one of mine it bounced off and I threw both at the same time. He ducked to avoid one but got hit by the other, in the face.

The smile that crept onto my face was priceless, the bell rang and the rest of the class was dismissed.

The locker room was horrible. The oppression that hung in the air seemed to be aimed at me with looks meant to kill. I shook it off as best as I could and headed outside to the soccer field. One reason Konoha High accepted me was because I had a history of playing soccer, as a goalie I am a complete shut out, no soccer ball had ever gotten past me. They made an arrangement with me. For it being unusual for a student to transfer in the middle of the semester they decided that I would be our newest goalie, maybe getting us more wins against the rival school.

I had just left the locker room when I got stopped by the blonde girl on Duck Butt's team in dodge ball.

"Hey, Pinky," she addressed me the same as my blonde teammate had. It shouldn't be the newest nickname for me. "What are you doing?" Her voice was clearly laced with acid.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently and out of curiosity. I wiped the strands of hair sticking to my sweaty forehead away.

"You hit him in the face," she practically growled it at me. "His precious face."

"Who?" I asked unconsciously. Thinking it over there was one that made logical sense, "Duck Butt?"

The look on her face made me want to laugh, she was dumbfounded, but it was quickly replaced by anger, "Who do you think you are?"

"I know who I am," I replied to her stupid question. "It's not like I murdered him, his face will be fine. Why do you care so much? Is he your boyfriend?"

I let my eyes wander to the soccer field just in the distance. When my vision focused back onto her I could see the smirk on her face.

"Actually I do happen to be his girlfriend," she crossed her arms like she won the war.

Raising a finger I made a circular motion with it, "Whoop-dee-doo."

I walked away from her, but she followed. I got to the field and she asked me another question. "Your on the soccer team now too?" Obviously she didn't like me. Well I didn't like her boyfriend, he didn't seem like the type to get along with others well, at all.

I ignored her and met up with the coach, she had us all gather around to talk.

"Hey girls," she smiled. "Today I'd like to introduce our new goalie, Sakura Haruno."

"New goalie," a girl stepped forward. "But what about Tsukari-chan?"

"Her mother got her into the soccer program and now she's out on her own free will," the coach fired back at the girl. "Now, Sakura, introduce yourself and tell us a bit about why your here and about who you are."

"Okay," I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Even though they don't seem friendly now, these girls will be your sisters on the field, you can tell us anything," she prodded me to start. "What happens on the field, stays on the field, right girls?"

Nobody said anything but they nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," I began. "I transferred mid semester due to my parents being ill with something very contagious and deadly, I was relocated to live with my aunt. My hair is naturally pink and I've been playing soccer since I was little." I hated these introduction things that teachers had you do. I never knew how to put myself into words.

"Welcome to our sisterhood Sakura," the coach rubbed my arm with her hand friendly. "I'm Anko and I'm the girls soccer coach, if you ever need to talk or work on soccer skills I'll be here every night until seven. Practice is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from after school until five."

"So Sakura," the blonde girlfriend of Duck Butt stepped forward. "How do you like it here at Konoha High School?"

Honestly? I stifled a laugh, this was probably the sixteenth time I had heard this today. I couldn't control my smile, and I looked up at her. "I have a feeling I'll be just fine here."

"Ino," Anko got her attention. "Why don't you show Sakura around Konoha tomorrow to get her more well acquainted with our city."

I tried not to make a face, she looked from me to Anko and smiled, "I'd love too."

We were sent to the locker rooms to change and I could help but ask Ino what was with her weird behavior. I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to face me.

"What's up Forehead?" she smiled like it was the sugar coating to her teasing nickname.

"What's with you?" I said straight forward. "First went ballistic on me for hitting your boyfriend in the face with a ball and then you agreed to show me around town?"

"You don't seem to like Sasuke very much," she said. My confused look made her continue. "You know, Duck Butt?"

"Oh, yes," I said. "I do tend to dislike someone who acts like a jerk."

"Well I think he's totally charming," her eyes fluttered as she swooned at the very thought of him. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, soooo charming," I had the obvious sarcasm.

"I feel like we can be friends, but I also want to keep a close eye on you," she winked and walked away. A close eye on me? What did she mean by that? Did she doubt that I didn't like him?

Either way I changed and I found out what a wonderful coach Anko was. Her practices were like military drills, she made me feel generally exhausted, which felt good. I would sleep well tonight.

* * *

**Is it wrong of me to have a little fun with Sasuke by giving his a funny nickname? His hair does remind me of a duck's rear end. **

**I really should have been doing homework that's due tomorrow morning, but I felt like I've waited long enough to start this. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to let me into your thoughts... about the story. **


End file.
